videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Don Z/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Don Z is seen riding in his luxurious car with his fellow Reggaetoneros, a few women performers of said genre included. That happened ten years ago.) Don Z, The Dark Fist. Ten years ago, he was the top selling Reggaeton singer in Latin American countries, that is until his life turned out for the worse. (Later, we see Don Z arguing with the president of Candela Boricua.) He argued with the president of Candela Boricua, the discographic company where he worked once due to the fact that said president considers him as expendable. He never thought two times and as a result, got fired. (Now in the present day, Don Z is conversing with the shadow figure.) Without money and a job, Don Z is then greeted by the shadow figure and promises him to return to his old glory if he follows certain conditions. He knows that they are questionable, but he had no choice but to follow orders. '' Tournament Finals Pre-Fight Cutscene '(Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.)' * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Introducing first, from Bayamon, Puerto Rico... The Dark Fist, Don Z!" '(The crowd gets a mixed reaction of cheers and boos when Don Z enters the battlefield.)' * Don Z: "Hey! Can you stop the booing?" * Referee: "Half of the people here doesn't like Reggaeton." * Don Z: "Unlike the other Reggaetoneros, I didn't write bad lyrics during my prior career." * Referee: "Can Don Z take against the upcoming opponent?" '(Don Z awaits as his random opponent comes to scene. Then, Don Z goes to his Reggaeton Callejero stance.)' * Don Z: "This will be interesting!" After-Match Cutscene '(After defeating his opponent, Don Z is declared the winner.)' * Referee: "The winner is... Don Z!" * Don Z: "Nobody mess with the Dark Fist!" '(However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where Don Z is located.)' * Don Z: "What's this? Did the tournament finished off like that?" '(The Argonian soldiers are coming out of nowhere.)' * Don Z: "What the fuck?" '(They start to ambush Don Z, who's taking them with ease. However, one of them launches a tranquilizer dart in the Reggaetonero's neck.)' * Don Z: "No... why... me?" '(Later, the camera cuts to Don Z's POV as he's slowly closing his eyes and passing out.)' Destined Battle Cutscene '(Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The camera focuses in Don Z's POV as his eyes are starting to open, and then he sees Carlos Velásquez with his eyes wide shut, standing in front of him.)' * Don Z: "Where the fuck am I?" '(Doctor Giga shows up as the camera focuses back on both of them.)' * Doctor Giga: "Welcome to my paradise?" * Don Z: "Your paradise... more like my nightmare! What did you have done to me?" * Doctor Giga: "Stop talking, traitor... and say hello to your destined battle." '(Carlos Velásquez opens his eyes, but colored yellow, implying that Doctor Giga brainwashed him.)' * Doctor Giga: "This guy you see here is Carlos Velásquez. He wants revenge against you for severely killing his master." * Carlos: "You will pay for this, Don Z!" * Don Z: "Carlos, please react. This is not the fated battle I wanted." * Doctor Giga: "Too late, Donovan. Carlos will destroy you in seconds. Enjoy your torture moment!" '(Doctor Giga laughs and then disappears as both Don Z and Carlos are now in their fighting stances.)' * Carlos: "I'll destroy you!" * Don Z: *sighs* "I have no choice..." Final Boss Cutscene '(Carlos starts to recover his consciousness, now free from the brainwashing.)' * Don Z: "Are you alright, Carlos?" * Carlos: "Yes! Glad I recovered my senses." '(Don Z helps Carlos to get up.)' * Don Z: "Doctor Giga really went too far." * Carlos: "Exactly... also, he brainwashed me for his nefarious purposes." * Don Z: "I can't believe I used to work for him." * Carlos: "Don't blame yourself for what you did earlier, Don Z." * Don Z: "I must stop him for what he did to everyone in the tournament." '(Carlos sees the abandoned building and guides Don Z.)' * Carlos: "See this abandoned building? There's a secret passage inside. You can find Doctor Giga here." * Don Z: "We will see again, Carlos." '(Don Z shakes hands with Carlos and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Don Z goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where Doctor Giga is sitting behind.)' * Don Z: "You lied to me, Doctor Giga!" '(Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around in front of Don Z.)' * Doctor Giga: "Surprised, Donovan?" * Don Z: "I finally realized your frauds, Doctor Giga." * Doctor Giga: "So you decided to rebel against me. Too late... I'm making my move already!" '(Doctor Giga shows Don Z a huge water tube where Sayaka is captured inside. She is in an unconscious state with a breath mask on her mouth.)' * Don Z: "Sayaka! What the fuck are you doing with her?" * Doctor Giga: "That little girl you almost kidnapped when you didn't and I actually did instead... is my trump card!" * Don Z: "It's that a part of collaborating with you?" * Doctor Giga: "Truth to be told, no. I used you as a mere pawn for my diabolic plans." * Don Z: "What diabolic plans are you doing?" * Doctor Giga: "Interdimensional conquest. I started it in my own Dimension as a dictator, then I conquered many alternate realms one by one... and guess what's the next destination?" * Don Z: "Earth?" * Doctor Giga: "Exactly." '(Cut to a flashback where we see Don Z and Ken Lee fighting in the desert. Later, Don Z kills Ken Lee with a fist that stabs in the latter's chest the way, it's not shown on-screen, but after that he shows remorseful for the action.)' * Doctor Giga (v/o): "Remember when I give you the order to kill Ken Lee?" * Don Z (v/o): "I was a fool for killing him... he was like a brother to me." * Doctor Giga (v/o): "You didn't like the way he was presented... an invincible hero who always won every tournament and you fell in his shadow." '(Cut back to Don Z and Doctor Giga.)' * Don Z: "You better not touch Earth just because I represent Reggaeton." * Doctor Giga: "While it's true that Reggaeton is controversial and everyone knows it, I fucking hate every kind of music, be it good or bad. So I decided to eradicate every single trace of it in this pathetic world!" '(Don Z starts to rush towards Doctor Giga as the latter gets up. Both start to fight each other for ten seconds before they return to the square one as both are now in their fighting stances.)' * Don Z: "Controversial or not, you don't have the right to eradicate it!" * Doctor Giga: "You are not but a failure! I'm going to eradicate you for backstabbing me!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode '(Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.)' * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" '(Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.)' * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" '(Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.)' Ending Cutscene '(Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.)' * Don Z: "You are fininshed, Doctor Giga!" * Doctor Giga: "I saw a big mutiny. Sorry to say goodbye to your life." '(Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.)' * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Don Z: "You crossed the fucking line!" * Doctor Giga: "In a few seconds, you will smell the sour pain of death." '(Don Z punches Doctor Giga in the face, and then enters the torture chamber where Sayaka is held captive. He breaks with his Palma Oscura the huge water tube containing the younger Yamanaka sister and rescues her.)' * Don Z: "You're safe, Sayaka." * Sayaka: "You saved me? I thought you're the monster." * Don Z: "The real monster is Doctor Giga. Let's get out of this place." '(Just when Don Z is going to escape from the place with Sayaka. Doctor Giga tries to convince him.)' * Doctor Giga: "Don't leave me! Remember that we're partners, right?" * Don Z: "You caused tragedies on this world, I cannot allow to continue with your crimes." '(After this, Don Z simply ignores Doctor Giga and leaves the place with Sayaka as it's starting to explode.)' * Doctor Giga: "Donovan Zambrano, you're a fucking traitor!" '(The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to Don Z and Sayaka escaping from the place and climbs upwards the spiral ladder, escaping from the fire coming from behind. They finally escape the abandoned building.)' * Don Z: "It's over... He's dead." '(Joaquín, Rina, Adriana, Iván and Takeru come to the abandoned factory with Carlos still standing on it.)' * Rina: "Hold it there! Bring my sister back!" * Don Z: "You got it!" '(Sayaka lands to the ground and hugs Rina. The younger Yamanaka sister is crying.)' * Sayaka: "''Gomenasai, Rina-neechan. Doctor Giga is a monster." * Rina: "Daijobu, Sayaka. You're safe now." (They start to converse with Don Z.) * Rina: "Did you actually save her?" * Don Z: "Yeah, it was a long story..." * Rina "I see. You're not a bad person all along." * Sayaka: "Thank you for saving me, Donnie." * Don Z: "No problem." * Carlos: "Master Ken Lee recognized your atonement." * Don Z: "I'm now free of my inner demons, Carlos." * Adriana: "What are you going to do after this?" * Don Z: "I decided to train Sayaka in order to defend herself from future dangers." * Joaquín: "Hope you care her well." * Iván: "That's cool!" * Takeru: "She will be as strong as her sister." * Rina "From now on, I authorize you to be her guardian." * Don Z: "I'm taking this into consideration." * Carlos "Donovan, promise me that we're expecting a proper rematch. What do you think?" (Carlos and Don Z pump their fists to each other.) * Don Z: "¡Hecho!" (Translation: "Done!") (One day later, Don Z is now in the graveyard as he says his last farewell to Ken Lee.) * Don Z: "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused on you. Everything is now forgiven." (Don Z starts to pour his drink into Ken Lee's gravestone and then starts to drink himself for a while.) * Don Z: "Farewell... my old friend." (Then Don Z leaves the graveyard. After that, the screen fades to black.) Category:Arcade